What She Left Behind
by MonicaKateBingCastle
Summary: Rachel gets news that may send her back to NYC. AU fic Ross&Rach! Some Mondler P&M and maybe J&A too! Chapter 6 up!
1. Chapter 1: Rachel's Discovery

This is an AU fic; it takes place a few months after the series finale. Monica and Chandler moved to Westchester with Jack and Erica. Rachel didn't get off the plane she has lived in Paris for the last few months. Phoebe and Mike are married and Joey hasn't moved to LA yet.

Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Bright, Kauffman and Crane. Although I wish I owned Chandler!

Title: What She Left Behind

Rated: PG

Summery: Rachel gets news that sends her back to NYC.

Chapter 1: Rachel's Discovery

Rachel sighed as she plopped down on the chair behind her desk. Paris wasn't what she thought it would be. She'd been here nearly two months but she knew no one. There was her assistant Faith they hung out once and awhile. Faith reminded her a little of Monica she was always straightening her desk and insisting everyone used coasters. She hadn't dated at all since she'd been here she met a few guys but she never went out with them her mind would always go back to the man she left behind in New York. The work wasn't as glamorous as she pictured it either she had enjoyed working at Ralph Lauren more. Many times she thought about leaving and going back home. "It hasn't even been quite two months yet Rach give it time, " she mumbled to herself setting her head down on the desk closing her eyes.

After her long day Rachel dragged herself up the stair flat letting herself in. "Mama!" Emma squealed upon seeing her mother. "Hey baby girl" she smiled picking up her daughter. "How was she today Sara" she asked the babysitter. "A prefect angel like always" the teenager smiled. "Are you okay Ms. Green you don't look too good" she asked noticing how tired and pale she looked. "I'm okay, I'm just a little tired I had several meetings today" she replied. Truth was she felt awful. She went to her office after her last meeting and fell asleep when she laid her head on her desk. "Okay then I'll see you tomorrow" the teen smiled as she left.

Rachel said goodbye to the sitter fed Emma and put her to bed she was headed to her room when her stomach started to turn she raced to the bathroom and proceeded to get sick. "Just great" she groaned, "I'm getting the flu" she mumbled getting sick again. Pulling herself off the floor she washed her face and hands and went to her bedroom. She crawled in bed under the covers and switched on the TV. Everything was in French but she'd only learned to speak a little since she'd been here but she watched anyway. She jumped up when she saw a commercial it may have been in French but she knew what it was. "No th…that can't be why" she mumbled tossing the covers off of her running back to the bathroom searching the cabinets until she found what she was looking for.

Ten minutes later Rachel was sitting on the bathroom floor her back against the tub she held something in her hand but she was too afraid to look at it. "Come on Rach yo…you have to look" she told herself. She slowly looked down at the object in her hand. Tears filled her eyes as she stared at it; she'd gotten the answer she hoped she wouldn't get. She set her hand on her flat stomach. Thoughts of her last night with Ross filled her mind. She had no idea she'd take more than the memories of that night with her.

"What am I going to do" she whispered knowing there was no way she could go through this pregnancy alone in a foreign country and there was no way she could end the pregnancy either. She loved the baby already how could she not love it, it was Ross's baby, it was another little Emma or Ben. "What am I going to do" she repeated breaking down in sobs.

Chapter 2: Decisions…Rachel decides what she's going to do… Coming Soon!

Author's Note: Hello Children. Here's a new fic of mine. I know I have like three fics I'm working on already but I've had this idea for a while now so I decided to go for it! Its Ross and Rach but Mondler and the other friends will be in it! This fic is dedicated to my 3 favorite Lobster fans! Rosie, Tenneil, and Mel! This is for you guys! I hope you all like it!


	2. Chapter 2: Decisions

This is an AU fic; it takes place a few months after the series finale. Monica and Chandler moved to Westchester with Jack and Erica. Rachel didn't get off the plane she has lived in Paris for the last few months. Phoebe and Mike are married and Joey hasn't moved to LA yet.

Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Bright, Kauffman and Crane. Although I wish I owned Chandler!

Title: What She Left Behind

Rated: PG

Summery: Rachel gets news that may send her back to NYC.

Chapter 2: Decisions

After sitting on the bathroom floor for nearly an hour Rachel got up throwing the pregnancy test in the trash she washed her face and hands she left the bathroom and started down the hall to her room, she stopped at her daughter's room opening the door and walking quietly to the bed. Emma lay curled up with the stuffed red T Rex Ross had given her. Her little girl was growing up she was about to turn two and had just gotten a big girl bed. "You look more like your daddy everyday Ems" she whispered brushing a dark blonde strand of hair out of her little face. "You 're gonna be a big sister" she set her hand on her flat stomach. She started crying again when she thought about the new life growing inside her, when she thought about being alone.

Rachel didn't want to wake Emma up she kissed the top of her head and whispered "I love you baby girl" and headed to her room. She got back in bed but she couldn't sleep. A picture sitting on her nightstand caught her eye it was of the gang at Central Perk. She sat beside Ross his arm around her, Chandler sat beside them Monica on his lap and Joey and Phoebe each sat on the arms of the couch. "Monica" she mumbled. She needed someone to talk who better than her best friend, she looked at the clock it was one am there but six hours earlier in New York, picking up the she dialed the familiar number.

Monica heard the phone ring "Chandler can you get that" she called from the nursery where she sat feeding her newborn son. Chandler was downstairs watching TV with his newborn daughter in his arms. "Fine" he groaned picking it up "Hello" he said into the phone. "Hey Chandler" Rachel smiled hearing his voice. "Hey Rach!" he grinned, "I uh I'm not interrupting anything am I" she asked, "Nah me and Erica were just watching TV, So how's Paris" he asked, "Eh its okay how's being a daddy," she asked "I love it, its great," he said proudly. "Is Mon there" she questioned "Yeah but she's busy with Jack" he replied "Oh" she said sadly "is everything okay" he asked

"No its not" she whispered "I know I'm not Mon but I'm here if you want to talk" There was a moment of silence before Rachel whispered, "I'm pregnant Chandler" That was not what he expected to hear "Pregnant" he repeated "Yeah it uh, its Ross's" she whispered "Uh Rach he's here and you're in Paris I think it would be impossible for him to get you pregnant" he said "I slept with him the night of my going away party an. and now" she broke down in tears. "I..I don't know what to do Chandler" she cried "Well are you going to tell Ross" he asked "I…I have to I can't keep this from him I...I can't do this alone"

"You can always come home Rach" Chandler said softly "To what Chandler I..I don't have anything in New York" she cried, "You have us" he said "Really" she asked, "Of course Rach you're family there's always room for you and Emma at Bing manor" he joked. He had done what he did best he made her laugh. "Thanks Chandler but what about Mon" she asked "Are you kidding she'll be thrilled she really misses you, we all do" he answered, "I miss you guys too, so much" she said

"Well then the hell with Paris come home!" he joked "Okay!" she giggled feeling a lot better about everything. "I'll see you guys soon oh and Chandler you can tell Mon but don't tell anyone else especially Ross" He smiled "Don't worry I'm an excellent secret keeper" Rachel laughed, "Funny Mon says you're not" she said "Thanks Chandler for everything" she said "Don't mention it we'll see you soon" They said their goodbyes and hung up.

Monica came downstairs with Jack in her arms "Who was on the phone honey" she asked "Oh it was just Rachel" he told her "What! Why did you let me talk to her!" she squealed "Don't worry you'll get your change she's coming home" he said "Really?" she asked "Yeah" he smiled "Oh yeah you're gonna be an aunt, she's pregnant" Monica just stared at him stunned.

Chapter 3: Homecoming...Rachel comes home but will things go her way…Coming Soon!

Author's Note: Hello Children well this chapter didn't come out as good as I hoped …I don't think LOL It will get better though I promise!


	3. Chapter 3: Homecoming

This is an AU fic; it takes place a few months after the series finale. Monica and Chandler moved to Westchester with Jack and Erica. Rachel didn't get off the plane she has lived in Paris for the last few months. Phoebe and Mike are married and Joey hasn't moved to LA yet.

Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Bright, Kauffman and Crane. Although I wish I owned Chandler!

Title: What She Left Behind

Rated: PG

Summery: Rachel gets news that may send her back to NYC.

Chapter 3: Homecoming

Rachel looked around her flat one last time before picking up the two bags on the floor and taking her daughter's hand. "Well this is it Ems we're going back to New York" she said softly "Auntie Monca and uncle Nandler" the nearly two year old said looking up at her mommy. "That's right sweetie" Rachel kissed the top of her head as they walked out. They stopped by her office so she could say goodbye to Faith and then headed for the airport.

Rachel looked at Emma sleeping in the seat beside her. The thought of having another baby, another little Emma made her smile but she soon frowned when she thought about Ross. She didn't know how he'd take the news especially since she hadn't spoken to him since that day in the airport. She remembered how hurt and sad he looked when she said she couldn't stay. She talked to Phoebe and Monica after she arrived in Paris they both told her how upset he'd been. Phoebe said he was quiet the whole ride back home and that tears ran silently down his cheeks the whole time and Monica told her that he didn't even say goodbye to her or Chandler before they left the city. She'd hurt Ross pretty badly she wouldn't blame him if he didn't want anything to do with her but she hoped that wouldn't be the case.

She decided to not worry about that right now. She yawned and laid her head back on her seat closing her eyes. It didn't take her long to fall asleep since she didn't get much sleep the night before. She soon began to dream of Ross.

**Rachel's Dream**

_Rachel walked up the stairs to Monica and Chandler's front door. She rang the doorbell. The door slowly opened to reveal Ross on the other side. "Ross" she whispered "Wh…what are you doing here" she asked "I'm hanging out with Chandler what are you doing here" he asked "I uh, I'm here to see you" she said "I uh, I have something to tell you" He nodded "Alright what is it" he asked "I...I'm pregnant an...and its yours" she looked down._

_He gently put a finger under her chin lifting her face so she was looking at him "That's the best news I've heard all day" he smiled "Really" she asked "Of course I love you Rach, so much" She smiled "I love you too Ross" He pulled her into his arms "Its always been you Rach" he leaned in kissing her. Phoebe appeared in the doorway behind Ross. "See he's your lobster!" she grinned _

Rachel was woken up when the plane hit some turbulence. She sighed sadly when she realized it had all been a dream. She wasn't at Chandler and Monica's. She was still on the plane. It wasn't long before the flight attendant told all the passengers to put their seatbelts they'd be landing in Newark Airport. Once they landed Rachel got her luggage and held Emma's hand as they got in a cab and headed to Westchester. She stood at the Bings front door thinking about her dream. "Give it up Rach it ain't gonna happen" she mumbled to herself as she slowly rang the doorbell.

The door slowly opened Rachel let out the breath she didn't even know she'd been holding when she saw Chandler standing there a tiny baby snuggled in his arms. "Hey Rach" he smiled "Hey " she said softly "So is this Jack or Erica" she looked at the baby in his arms. "Erica" he answered "Mon says she's been a daddy's girl since the moment she was born" he added "and I bet she's right" she chuckled "Yeah she is" he grinned down at the baby in his arms. "Baby!" Emma exclaimed pointing at her tiny cousin. "Hey Ems this is your baby cousin Erica" Chandler carefully knelt down so she could see her. "Ewica" Emma giggled, "Well look at me imparting wisdom again" Chandler teased.

"Chandler!" Monica yelled as she started down the stairs with Jack "Why is the front door wide open." He just smiled and moved so she could see Rachel and Emma. "Oh my God Rachel!" she shrieked "How are you feeling any morning sickness" she asked touching her stomach. "A little" Rachel shrugged "So uh, how umm, how's Ross" she asked "He's okay he's head of the Paleontology department at NYU now" Monica answered "Is uh, is he seeing anyone" she asked

"Not that I know of" Monica answered "You still love him don't you" She nodded "Yeah I do I…I want to be with him but after what I did, hoe badly I hurt him he probably wouldn't want to be with me" she said a bit sadly. "Oh please Rach when it comes to my brother you'll always be the one" Monica insisted. "Really" she asked hopefully. "Duh Ross has been and always will be gaga over you" Chandler stated. Rachel smiled at that thought "I think I'll always bee gaga for him too" she looked at her friends "Can uh, can you watch Emma for awhile" she asked "Are you going to see Ross now" Monica asked. She nodded "Yeah I want to get it over with before I lose my nerve. "Well go on we'll watch Emma" she grinned. "Thanks Mon" she hugged her best friend as she left.

Monica looked at Chandler "I can't believe it honey " she grinned, "My brother and Rachel are getting back together!" she exclaimed excitedly. Chandler smiled he loved seeing his wife so happy he just hoped she was right that Ross and Rachel would get back together for good this time and be as happy together as he was with Monica.

Chapter 4: Obstacles…Rachel goes to see Ross will she get to tell Ross or will an obstacle be in her way? Coming soon!

Author's Note: Hello Children here's the next chapter. Ross appears in the next one. Hope you all enjoy this chapter! Please read and review! Thanx!


	4. Chapter 4: Obstacles

This is an AU fic; it takes place a few months after the series finale. Monica and Chandler moved to Westchester with Jack and Erica. Rachel didn't get off the plane she has lived in Paris for the last few months. Phoebe and Mike are married and Joey hasn't moved to LA yet.

Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Bright, Kauffman and Crane. Although I wish I owned Chandler!

Title: What She Left Behind

Rated: PG

Summery: Rachel gets news that may send her back to NYC.

Chapter 4: Obstacles

Rachel smiled as she sat in the back of a cab headed to the villiage. Thoughts of Ross filled her mind. When she told him she was pregnant with Emma he'd sat there like a statue for what seemed like hours then he rambled on about condoms. "I hope he takes it better this time" she whisperedto herself setting her hand on her stomach. The cab came to a stop in front of Ross's building she paid the driver and climbed out. The cab pulled away as she glanced across the street at the building they'd all lived in at one time. Curtians now covered the big bay window in Monica and Chandler's old apartment.

Sighing softly she turned and headed in to Ross's building she chuckled softly when she reached the lobby. She and Chandler had tried to help Ross carry his new couch up to his apartment but it enededup falling and getting sliced in half. "Pivot!"she giggled as she started up the stairs. Rachel stood at the door with 3-B on it she took a deep breath and knocked. She waited a couple minutes but no one answered.

Rachel decided to go down to Central Perk have a coffee and wait for Ross. Gunther grinned when he saw her walk in. "Hi Rachel I didn't know you wereback in NewYork" She smiled "Hey Gunther I just got back today can I get a coffee" she then remembered the baby "Make that a decaf" she said "Sure no problem" he hurried over to the counter. She took a seat in thegangs favorite spot the orange sofa.

Gunter returnd with her drink handing it to her. She was about to take a sip when she saw Ross standing outside with a woman both of them laughing. He set his hand on her shoulderas they started toward the door. Rachel frowned tears in her eyes 'Damn hormomes" she mumbled setting her drink down asshe got up and made a quick exscape out the back way it led to the alley behind Central Perk it used to creep her out when she wroked there. Once she was safley outside she leaned against the wall and began to cry. Monica must not have known her brother had a girlfriend.

Ross looked around confused "Ross are you okay" the woman with him asked "Yeah I'm okay Kylie" he nodded "I uh, I just thought I say a friend of mine but it couldn't have been her, she's in Paris" he sighed sitting down "Well maybe she's visiting" Kylie commented sitting down too. Ros thought about it "Maybe you're right I think I'm gonna head up to Westchester maybe my sister knows" She nodded "Okay" He looked at her "Are you sure I know you and Shawn were looking forward to seeing The Met" he asked "I'm possitvie I'm sure my husband and I can find something else to do tonight" she smiled "Thanks so much Kylie" he hugged her

Rachel stood by the window watching Ross hugging who she thought was his girlfriend. She sighed sadly as she got in a cab and headed back to Westchester. "Mommy's sorry baby" she whispered setting her hand on her stomach tears running silently down her cheeks.

Chapter 5: Talking...Rachel talks to Monica and Chandler about Ross and Ross and Rachel see each other will Rachel tell him about the baby? Coming Soon!

Author's Note: Hello Children! I got Friends Season 10 today! I have the whole Series Woohoo! Anyway here's the next Chapter! Ross and Rachel see each other in thenext Chapter at Mondler's house! Hope you all like the new chapter! Please read, review and enjoy!


	5. Chapter 5: Talking

This is an AU fic; it takes place a few months after the series finale. Monica and Chandler moved to Westchester with Jack and Erica. Rachel didn't get off the plane she has lived in Paris for the last few months. Phoebe and Mike are married and Joey hasn't moved to LA yet.

Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Bright, Kauffman and Crane. Although I wish I owned Chandler!

Title: What She Left Behind

Rated: PG

Summery: Rachel gets news that may send her back to NYC.

Chapter 5: Talking

The cab pulled up in front of the Bing house. Rachel paid the driver and got out. She sighed softly as she walked up the stairs to the front door ringing the bell. Monica opened the door "Rach you're back already did you talk to Ross? What did he say" she asked "I..I saw Ross but I didn't talk to him" she whispered stepping inside. "Why didn't you talk to him" Monica asked as they walked into the family room where Chandler sat with Emma on his lap reading her a story. "Hey Rach how'd it go" he asked

"She saw him but she didn't talk to him" Monica answered for him "Why didn't you talk to him he asked "He..he wasn't alone" tears filled Rachel's eyes "Who was he with" he questioned "His girl...girlfriend" she whispered "What! my brother never told me he had a girlfriend!" Monica exclaimed. Chandler glanced at his wife then back at Rachel "Are you sure she was his girlfriend" Rachel shrugged "They were laughing, she touched his shoulder and they were hugging" she began to cry softly "Mama" Emma frowned when she saw her mommy crying

Rachel sat down beside Chandler letting Emma crawel into her lap and hugged her. "its okay baby girl" she whispered softly to her. "You know Rach laughing, shoulder touching and hugging doesn't necessarily mean they're together Mon and I did those things all the time before we got together" Chandler pointed out "Chandler's right sweetie besides I know Ross isn't over you last time he was here for dinner all he could do was talk about how much he missed you, how much he still loved you and how he couldn't believe you'd really left" Monica told her.

"Really" she whispered "Yes the man is insanely in love with you just as I am with Mon" Chandler grinned at his wife. "Aww I'm insanely in love with you too honey" Monica grinned back giving him a kiss. Rachel sighed sadly as she watched her two bestfriends so in love with each other that's what she wanted. She wanted Ross, she wanted them to be a family, to be happy and so in love just like Chandler and Monica.

"Rach? You okay" Monica asked "Yeah" she whispered "I..I was just thinking" she said "About what" she asked "About you, you're so lucky I..I want what you have with Chandler" she told her. "Are you saying you want my husband" Monica questioned teasingly "Mon! No of course not" she insisted "I..I want love, marriage , a family, and a house in the suburbs I..I want it all with Ross" she said.

"I want you to have all that with Ross too" Monica said "In the words of Phoebe Buffay-Hanigann he's your lobster" she giggled. Rachel smiled slightly "Lobsters haven't heard that in years" she said "But I don't know if we're meant to be together I mean what about the woman I saw him with" she asked "Rach you two are so meant to be" Monica insisted "Could you two be more meant to be" Chandler added "Seriously Rach think about it Ross said your name when he married Emily, he moved you into his apartment when you were pregnant wirh Emma even though he was with Mona and he raced to the airport to tell you he loved you and begged you to stay he wouldn't have done any of those things if he didn't love you" he told her

"So would you have done all that for Mon" she asked "I'd do anything for just like I know Ross would do anything for you" he nodded " Just talk to him Rachel tell him about the baby and how you feel" Monica said softly. "Yeah I guess I should I..I want him to be a partof this baby's life" she set her hand on her stomach "Whether we're together or not" Monica smiled "This is so exciting you and Ross are gonna get back together then you'll get married and we'll be sisters!" she said excitedly

Before Rachel could respond they heard the front door open "Mon, Chan have you guys..." he trailed off when he walked into the family room and saw Rachel sitting on the sofa with Emma in her arms. He just stood there staring at the love of his life, the love he thought he'd lost forever.

Chapter 6: Can We Talk...Rachel tells Ross about her pregnancy and her feelings what will his reaction be?...Coming Soon!

Author's Note: Hello Children. I'm in a writing mood today so I'm doing some updating! I hope you all enjoy this new chapter! Coming up some Lobster romance! I know one of my all time favorite authors will love that yes Mel aka RachGreenGellerI mean you! Mel you're the best:)


	6. Chapter 6: Can We Talk

This is an AU fic; it takes place a few months after the series finale. Monica and Chandler moved to Westchester with Jack and Erica. Rachel didn't get off the plane she has lived in Paris for the last few months. Phoebe and Mike are married and Joey hasn't moved to LA yet.

Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Bright, Kauffman and Crane. Although I wish I owned Chandler!

Title: What She Left Behind

Rated: PG

Summery: Rachel gets news that may send her back to NYC.

Chapter 6: Can We Talk

Before Rachel could respond they heard the front door open "Mon, Chan have you guys..." he trailed off when he walked into the family room and saw Rachel sitting on the sofa with Emma in her arms. He just stood there staring at the love of his life, the love he thought he'd lost forever. "Rachel" he whispered "Hi Ross" she said softly "I uh..I'm glad you're here" she said "Yo..you are" he asked surprised "Yeah can uh..can we talk" she asked

"Umm Mon and I will take Emma in the kitchen for ice cream" Chandler stood picking Emma up and taking Monica's hand as they left the room "So umm how have you been" Ross asked sitting down. "I..I've been okay" she answered "How long are you gonna be in New York" he questioned "I'm not going back to Paris" she replied "Ross I..I came back be..because I..I wanted to see you I..I have something to tell you"

"Uh alright what is it" he asked wondering what she could possibily have to tell him "I uh..I umm...I'm pregnant" she whispered "Wow so you're having some french guy's baby huh" he replied "No I..I'm having your baby Ross it..its yours" He looked at her shock written on his face "What! Th..that's impossible" he exclaimed "Not really we did sleep together the night before I left" she reminded him. "Yeah but we used a..." he trailed off thinking about Emma "Damn it" he muttered "I..I'm sorry Ross I..I know this wasn't planned" tears shown in her blue eyes

"Don't cry Rach" he pulled her into his arms. "Shh its okay" he hugged her, he'd forgotten how good it felt to hold her and she'd forgotten how good it felt to be held by him. She finally pulled away and looked at him. "I..I missed you Ross" she whispered "I missed you too" he smiled tucking a strand of loose hair behind her ear. "I can't believe we're gonna have another baby" he set his hand on her stomach "You're still not thing of calling this one Ella are you" she teased "I can't believe you remembered that" he smiled "If this one is a girl Amy isn't getting anywhere near her ears." he joked

Rachel looked at him getting lost in those warm brown eyes. She knew she had to tell him how she felt even if he was with someone else. She thoughtabout the time she told him she loved him right after he married he hugged her and saidit was always nice to know someone loves you. "Ross" she started 'I..I" she stopped "You what Rach" he asked "I..I love you I..I'm still in love with you" she said "I know you're with someone bu..but I needed to tell you" she rambled

"I'm not with anyone Rach" he said "Bu..but I saw you with a woman at Central Perk" she replied "So you were there Kylie is just a friend she's a professer at NYU too and she's married" he answered "Oh" was all she said looking down at her lap "Rach" he said softly placing a finger underher chin so she was looking at him. "How could I be with anyone else when I'm so insanly in love with you" he whispered "Really" she asked "It's always been you Rach" he leaned in kissing her softly.Rachel wrapped her arms around him melting into the kiss.

"See honey I told you they'd get back together" Monica whispered nudging her husband "They're so cute" she gushed as they watched them from the doorway "Eh I think we're cuter" he grinned putting his arm around her "Nah we're equally as cute" she smiled kissing his cheek.

Author's Note: Hello Children well here's the next chapter! I could either end it here or continue cause I do have a few more ideas for this fic so let me know what you think:)


End file.
